


No Stitches Needed

by bgiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of teasing, not so slow burn??, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgiu/pseuds/bgiu
Summary: Professor Chanyeol is stern, not letting his students’ obvious flirting affect him much. But he turns into a shy teenager whenever flirty Nurse Byun walks by. What if Chanyeol gets injured one day and ends up in the infirmary? Will Nurse Byun finally break him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	No Stitches Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this on twitter where you can follow the tweetfic (@/bunbaekhyunie). I’ll be updating as I go! Hope you all like it! Also I’d just like to add this is not complete, I don’t know how to change that completion status I’m so sorry :(

Chanyeol is clumsy. He knows that. He’s known it all his life amidst the multiple falls and jokes on his giraffe limbs and the number of times he has spilled coffee on people—mostly himself. But you’d think after 28 years of knowing this he’d get some control over his body and not drop a duster on his face while using the whiteboard, but nooo, his somber aura and Serious Professor of Environmental Studies Aesthetic™ HAD TO be propounded with a sweet bleeding cut on his upper lip as he yelled at the shock of the fall and then proceeded to fall himself. Some students in his class showed adequate concern but he could still hear the sniggers others were trying to control. Well, there goes any hope of being serious with this class. Postgrads just need a single outlet for lightening up in class and then they never think of their subjects again. Which, considering the subject itself, was easy to do since postgraduate environmental studies with its mountains of research and diversity of topics can get downright boring if you’re not passionate enough. Which is totally not a problem Chanyeol dealt with in his postgrad, not at all. He was a dedicated student always top of his form and his students will have to believe so, thank you very much. This incident will just have to be buried, and the first step to do so was to go to the infirmary to get himself stitched up. Stitches. Ouch. Hopefully Nurse Byun would—

Oh. Nurse Byun. Oh.

He was halfway to the infirmary and didn’t even realise he was going to be meeting Baekhyun again. Not that he purposely dropped the duster on himself to meet Baekhyun because their chances of coming across each other as a professor and the college nurse were fairly less, unfortunately. It’s not such a bad idea if he thinks about it, he could have orchestrated a less painful injury or maybe a stomach ache or something. Anything to see gentle Baekhyun smile at him before he starts talking. Baekhyun talking to him meant Baekhyun flirting. Just the last time they ran into each other in the cafeteria Baekhyun checked him out openly before casually remarking Chanyeol’s pants fit him so well he could be used for one of those solar panels he lectured about. By the rime Chanyeol, who bumbled what could barely be a response, could process Baekhyun had just tried to call him hot, Baekhyun had already left. And that was pretty much how each of their meetings went. Baekhyun would distract Chanyeol with his plump lips and adorable pout, Chanyeol’s brain would proceed to short-circuit while he imagined what holding Baekhyun’s hand would feel like, and before he could even ask a Baekhyun out for some coffee or tea or even water, whatever he preferred, Baekhyun would be gone. Chanyeol didn’t have much hope. It’s not that he did not have his fair share of dates—people mostly liked him and his face until they discovered what a mess he was inside his head, Baekhyun just seemed to unravel him all too easily. Which is why now that he was at the infirmary, he had to pause to get his bearings before knocking on the door. He could not be caught stuttering out replies with a busted lip looking like an idiot to the man he admired. 

But before he could even breathe in to relax the door swung open and the man plaguing his mind was right in front of him, just a few inches below. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. “Baekhyun!” said man replied, before forgetting what he had to say. Baekhyun had switched his usual semi-formal shirts for a tee shirt today, and if Chanyeol had been entranced by his piano hands earlier he was completely bowled over by the casual display of muscles. Wow, Baekhyun was lean in all the right ways. He would fit so perfectly in his arms if Chanyeol were to just put one on his waist—the other could run through his hair and it really would take just a few seconds to lean in and—

“Chanyeol? Oh my god!” Baekhyun was now pulling him inside and making him sit on a chair. Chanyeol’s injury chose that moment to remind him of its existence. “It hurts!” he cried, pouting a little too dramatically as he saw Baekhyun going through his boxes for supplies. “We’ll fix you up in no time, Park,” Baekhyun told him with a smile as he sat down in front of him. He chuckled when he saw Chanyeol’s face which made him whine more. Noticing his tantrums, Baekhyun was quick to pull his attention to himself with a hand under his chin. He inched closer, leaning in and surveying Chanyeol’s lips quietly. Chanyeol’s short circuited brain could only focus on how close Baekhyun’s He inched closer, leaning in and surveying Chanyeol’s lips quietly. Chanyeol’s short circuited brain could only focus on how close Baekhyun’s pretty lips were to his pouting ones, the mole on his upper lip teasing him to move closer. pretty lips were to his pouting ones, the mole on his upper lip teasing him to move closer. “How did this even happen to you...” Baekhyun whispered as he started wiping his wound clean. Chanyeol flinched at the sting, making Baekhyun hiss and hold his chin more firmly. The nurse’s lips turned up as he went on. “What will your girlfriend do now? How will you kiss her with this mouth?” he joked, making Chanyeol mumble a weak “huh?...I don’t have one...”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as he kept going. The wound was almost clean now, Baekhyun surveying the depth of the cut. “No stitches needed,” he whispered eyes still on the cut. “But if you don’t have a girlfriend who will kiss it better, Park?” Baekhyun licked his lips. Chanyeol grunted at the movement, his need to do that /for him/ almost primal. Baekhyun’s hand was in his hair now, near his ear, playing with it as he pulled Chanyeol’s face up and his attention away form his lips, a hair’s breadth between them. “Who will kiss you better, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun challenged.

Now, Chanyeol was a man of pragmatics. One can say he seemed to lose his mind a lot when it came to Nurse Byun, and one would verily be right in doing so, but Chanyeol had lived twenty eight years of his life with his head on his shoulders despite the million falls. He trusted his instinct when it came to reading signs. If anything, his clumsiness wired him to be hyper aware of everything that was happening around him. If Baekhyun stared at him too long from his corner seat in the cafeteria, he felt it. If Baekhyun smiled at him while walking by, he knew that was not the smile one reserves for colleagues. If Baekhyun pulled him close enough to survey his injury that Chanyeol could feel his breath on his face, Chanyeol knew he was not doing it under medical protocol. Chanyeol knew, and he was a man of pragmatics, so he only did what could best imply exactly who he would like to kiss his injury better.

With his wet, almost bleeding lip, he kissed Baekhyun.

Surprisingly kissing Baekhyun was not as difficult as Chanyeol’s months of anxiety around him would have had him believe. One grunt of satisfaction from the nurse and Chanyeol was a goner, pulling him in by his collar with one hand, the other on his waist squeezing his side. He’d have to correct himself, his earlier compliment did Baekhyun a disservice— the man was lean /and/ soft in all the right places. Chanyeol could not help but grunt as he squeezed the flesh further, feeling it under his skin. He could not help as he kept kissing Baekhyun like his life depended on it. It probably did. Baekhyun was his oxygen now. And oh, how sweet were his lips that he’d choose them over air. There was no method to this madness, no permission, no bedroom manner. Chanyeol took what he wanted, his tongue diving in repeatedly. And Baekhyun gave back just as much, biting his lips in just the right places, a need of the hour, filling his ears with his sweet grunts and breathy whispers. Neither of them could formulate a word coherently in that moment, and thankfully neither of them cared. All Chanyeol wanted was to have Baekhyun closer, and the man was quick to comply once they separated for some air. Chanyeol only received a brief second of consciousness to realise Baekhyun was now in his lap, his legs on either side of the professor and his thighs caving him in, and then Chanyeol was lost again in how much of Baekhyun there was to touch. He could circle Baekhyun’s entire waist with his hands and push his shirt up to feel the skin of his back. He could nose his way into Baekhyun’s neck and dig his teeth into where his shoulders began. He could make Baekhyun arch with a single lick and pull him up against himself with a single squeeze of his butt. And how glorious that butt. Chanyeol could spend a lifetime appreciating it, could spend eternity just touching Baekhyun all over. And it was just this desire to touch, and touch more, that brought Chanyeol to a stop. He couldn’t possibly do all the things he wanted to to Baekhyun like this.

Chanyeol, a man of pragmatics, could not let Baekhyun think this was a one-off. He wouldn’t have it. Between their brief meetings, Baekhyun’s very specific pick-up lines that took hours to decode (and his impressive improvisation of those lines to reference Chanyeol’s interests, his area of study), the way Baekhyun seemed to read him just right, relentless in his pursuit despite Chanyeol’s lacklustre responses (not for a lack of trying), the way both of them knew exactly where to touch, where to tease, the way the fire that had ignited between them mere seconds ago did not die out but only cooled into soft embers, the way Baekhyun who had been brazen mere seconds ago was blushing now— Chanyeol thought they had something. And Chanyeol, a man of pragmatics, would be cursed twice and have the duster fall on him twice over if he left Baekhyun’s embrace without finding the meaning of that something.

Baekhyun seemed to be a step ahead of him, though. “Your lip is bleeding again.”

Chanyeol had not felt his cut in the heat of the moment, but he groaned at the painful cognisance. Baekhyun laughed, still in his lap, and Chanyeol took that moment to pull Baekhyun close again, disliking the few inches that had appeared in between. If it were upto Chanyeol he would spend his life clinging to Baekhyun. But what did the man think? Chanyeol looked up into Baekhyun’s eyes in hopes of figuring out; Baekhyun was such a mystery. It did not matter how blatant his flirting and how brazen his kisses, here, with the man in his arms, Chanyeol could not read Baekhyun at all. Chanyeol had lived his life thriving on knowing, on controlling— and here he was, brought to his knees by a man whose choice of beverage, coffee or tea, even, seemed a mystery the size of a mountain to him. Baekhyun held power, and it was that power that entranced Chanyeol more than anything. Would Baekhyun really go on a date with him if he asked? He’d have to try, at least.

“Would you... umm...” he started, then took a deep breath. He’d have to be more confident than this, he ha the man in his lap for god’s sake! “What’s your favourite cafe Baekhyun?” he improvised.

“I’m more of a homebody,” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes closed as if he knew why Chanyeol was asking. He probably did, that bastard.

“Would you like to have coffee at your home one of these days then?” Chanyeol would not let Baekhyun win this easily. He was not reducing him to a mess this time.

“I prefer tea...” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol chuckled. It will have to be a half-victory today. Maybe Baekhyun enjoyed these push and pull games as much as he did. “How do you like drinking your tea at home, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun was combing the back of Chanyeol’s hair again. His words came out in hums, as if Chanyeol was the one petting him. “In my bed...” he started, his voice reducing to a whisper, “when I am warm inside,” he continued. Chanyeol subconsciously pulled him in as if he wanted to be the blanket encasing Baekhyun to keep him warm. He really did. The man smelled so fresh, Chanyeol could almost taste the citrus. “And?” Chanyeol asked.

“And?” Baekhyun echoed.

Half-victory, Chanyeol reminded himself. “May I join you then?” he asked, upfront this time.

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would respond with drama, with more arm-twisting and more teasing. Chanyeol thought he’d be on his knees, and not in the way he liked. But Baekhyun enjoyed surprising him as much as Chanyeol enjoyed being surprised, it seemed. The man looked him straight in the eyes, exactly as he had minutes ago before Chanyeol had kissed him, and nodded squarely. And then he was off him, as if the last fifteen minutes had not just happened. Chanyeol would have really thought it was a fever dream, some hallucination, would have asked Baekhyun if he had a concussion, if Baekhyun did not order him while writing in his clipboard to bring his own coffee. “I don’t keep that stuff in my house,” he said, before giving Chanyeol the prescription slip with his usual flirtatious smile, a little sharper now. “Don’t put anything on your cut except the cream I’ve written. Leaving it uncovered will heal it faster.” 

“No healing kisses?” Chanyeol took his chance.

“I am afraid I have run out of them in my stock here, but if you come by my place over the weekend you might be able to obtain some,” he winked, that fucker.

“Anything the doctor says!” Chanyeol responded cheerfully before taking his leave, already fantasising about their date in his head, awkwardly pecking the tip of Baekhyun’s nose when they were at the door. The older laughed in surprise and shoved him out the door before he would do something crazier, thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi :) twitter.com/bunbaekhyunie


End file.
